1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cutting equipment and, more particularly, to an oxy cutting torch holder of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Various types of holders have been provided for oxy-acetylene and similar types of cutting torches. Certain of such holders employ complicated components which include integral nozzles, valves and supply lines within the holder body (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,305), or separate integral cutting and flame nozzles and supply lines (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,506). Other torch holders employ expensive, complicated wheeled carriages with turn tables, geared brackets and the like (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,237). Simplified torch holders are exemplified by the single wheeled holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,043, which, unfortunately, grips the then gas supply tubes of the torch and not the nozzle and can injure the supply tubes, and by U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,117 which discloses a nozzle holder which, however, has no vertical nozzle adjustment, no nozzle tilt feature, no self-centering or releasable securing components and the like.
There remains a need for an improved simplified wheeled type of cutting torch holder which permits the cutting nozzle to be firmly gripped and maneuvered and to be easily adjusted vertically, as well as tipped or inclined, if desired. Further, it is desirous to have a cutting torch holder which can readily be modified to cut in precise circles.